


Changes

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Alfred and Raisa are getting married. After all these years, how will the Queen and Wayne families react to their nuptials?





	Changes

Alfred pulls out Raisa’s chair as they dine at a small cafe in the heart of the Amalfi Coast. Raisa’s eyes crinkle as she sips some much needed hot coffee. Alfred drapes his weathered beige sports coat over her shoulders before he sits across from his date.

“There you are, my dear.” Alfred obliges, gently taking her hand in his, “It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen each other last.”

“Yes, my love, it was the Markovia mission, I believe,” replies Raisa, dabbing her lips after a dainty bite of her vanilla scone.

“So tell me, Raisa, what have you been up to since our last dinner together?”

Her eyebrows perch, “Why do I get this feeling that is not what you want to know, my beloved?”

“Ah, you know me too well.”

That is a gross understatement. Raisa can read him like one of his rather exciting novels he sends to Iris and Lois. His first novel _Know It All_ is about a butler, confidant, father figure, and friend, who retires from the British Special Forces only to train his young ward in fencing and martial arts. The boy later develops an affinity for bats and obtaining justice through any means necessary.

“Mm-hm,” she murmurs into her coffee cup, staring at him as if she’s looking straight into his soul. “You want to know if my answer to your proposal has changed.”

“Well, yes. But I don’t suppose it has.”

The off-duty nanny shakes her head, “No, but it does not change the fact that I will always love you. However, William and Thomas need me.”

“Master William is three years away from enrolling in a university, and Master Thomas was very proud of his ‘big boy undies’.”

Raisa’s cheeks heat because he’s not wrong.

Clasping both her hands in his, Alfred knows his lover just as well, “Raisa, my love, are you truly afraid of leaving Master William and Thomas, or are you afraid of leaving Oliver and Felicity?”

“The latter,” she admits, cocking her head shyly, “Although, you are one to talk, Alfred James Pennyworth. You have been in service to the Wayne family since Bruce was in cloth diapers.”

“Fair enough, so now  we know where we stand.”

Oh, but she isn’t done yet.

Brushing back a gray strand of hair, she whispers with a subtle gesture to the adjacent table, “Need I remind you, Miss Felicity is expecting another young babe one this autumn.”

Vibrant tropical flowers, greenery, and a filtering crowd reveal two couples in the distance. Selina bites her long red nail, spinning the gold wedding band on her finger she still hasn’t grown accustomed to after a year. Bruce tucks his sunglasses into his crisp white t-shirt, keeping a hand on his wife’s knee. Felicity throws a digital bug in her purse like a hot piece of coffee cake, head nestling in the crook of her husband’s neck as if they were not just listening to their parental figures’ entire conversation. Oliver smirks, raising his glass of lemonade as his palm gently presses against his wife’s aching back.

“They will never learn, will they?” The butler acknowledges, palms sweeping over his face.

Raisa chuckles, “No, that fact is clear. Care to partake a wager to see if they were the ones, who stopped that bank robbery two hours ago?”

“Oh, dearest, you they did just that. There is no if, ands, and or buts about it,” scoffs her gentleman friend. “Those four never know how to take a vacation.”

His lady friend teases in a loud voice, “Children, you know it is not polite to eavesdrop on others.”

“That’s quite right. We are going to have along  talk about this when we get back to the hotel, you hooligans,” the elder man adds in jest.

But just like, the party of four is gone as fast as cigar smoke in the local bars. Oliver and Felicity hightail it to their silver Nissan Rogue — perfect for their growing family. Bruce and Selina zip along a road parallel to the ocean on a sleek black Ducati. To their surprise, the group of vigilantes do in fact receive an earful, which has given William, Tommy, and Damian serious cases of laughter.

Their sons quip in unison, “Go to your rooms.”

Those amused tones earn them an array of strict gazes from the two sets of parents and their employees.

“Sorry, mama. Daddy,” says Tommy, hugging their legs.

William clears his throat, “Me too.”

Damian remains silent. Selina barely stifles a laugh, whereas Bruce squeezes his shoulder.

“Apologies, how wrong of me, father, mother dearest.” The youngest Wayne obliges, sounding every bit as insincere as his mother would in this situation.

The reformed criminal waves off, “Close enough, kiddo. Why don’t you and your ol’ man shoot some hoops?”

“Sounds like a plan, son.” concurs Bruce with an eyebrow raise and faint smirk.

Bruce will not be going easy on his kid during this father son bonding session, which usually involves a lesson wrapped up in one game. 

Oliver and Felicity actually do go their bedroom while William and Tommy build a blanket fort.

“That was something else,” Felicity giggles out of embarrassment, toeing off her ballet flats and tossing each one in opposite corners of their room.

Oliver sighs, “Yeah.”

“I know we have a lot to talk about with Raisa, but can we please table it until tomorrow? I think Mia’s finally gone to sleep after all that excitement today.” Felicity notes how their unborn daughter is curled on one side of her belly, “Mommy, Daddy, Uncle B, and Auntie Sel stopped four very bad boys with evil kangaroo masks from stealing a lot of money.”

Oliver chuckles. The robbers in ‘roo masks might have made him laugh harder if they weren’t planning to run out with bags galore of cash and jewels.

He whispers, “Baby, did you remember to check SK security shales?”

“Mm-hm.” His wife hums as Oliver holds his girls closely. The natural brunette hacker mumbles, “No recent transactions.”

Felicity slowly urges Raisa to accept Alfred’s marriage proposal if that is what her heart truly wants. She reassures her as a friend that she and Oliver have a plan in place. Bruce even agrees to let the betrothed duo live in his guest house at Wayne Manor for as long as they like. Two weeks pass, but Oliver and Felicity are slowly easing the boys into upcoming changes for the family.

Star City’s royal couple finds themselves in Gotham on business. Unfortunately, it doesn’t require a hack happy Felicity and her husband all clan in green kevlar, but this will be a fun day in because Queen BioMed — a joint charitable merger from Smoak and Wayne Enterprises is holding a huge party for children from the Martha and Thomas Wayne orphanage to celebrate their found families.

“Felicity, this is me noticing you staring.” His brows furrow in amusement, “Something wrong?”

It’s as if Oliver’s set in a ‘Yes, Dear’ mode to avoid talking about what’s bothering him. Felicity knows her man, but now he’s being very distracting. Her eyes first fixate on the play of his muscles, traveling down as he squats to steam the wrinkles in her skirt of that adorable red polka dot dress. Those old blue jeans make his ass look fantastic. Hot steam gives an illusion of that fresh out of the show vibe, and it just does all sorts of things to her. The tech mogul licks her nude lips, chewing on her lower lip.

“Felicity.”

He speaks, drawing out her name. Though the daydreams she’s having right now are anything, but uiet. They’re loud, in screaming color, and temptation that makes her want to skip the event all together.

“Felicity, it’s for the children.”

Frack! Her brain to mouth filter fails her.

“Huh?” His wife snaps back. “Right, right the kids.”

She should put on that dress now.

He whispers low in her ear, breath tickling her neck, “I’m going to go change. I could give you a hand if you want.”

Uh-oh, his words are more of an annoyance than a turn on. Felicity’s eyes flick from the dress down to her belly. Rationally, she knows the truth. Although those scary little pregnancy hormones say otherwise. Unbeknownst to him, a telltale smirk crosses her lips for a brief moment.

“Why?” Felicity growls, poking him hard on his bare chest, “Because I’m so big you think I need your help.”

“N-no, Felicity, Honey, I thought we were doing a sexy flirty banter.”

“You think I look like a cow?!”

“No, I don’t. You look beautiful.”

Felicity does her best to try not to waddle to the walk-in closet of their East Coast penthouse. She juts out her lower lip in front of the full length mirror. Oliver purses his lips. Now he knows her true intentions.

“Smart boy, you figure it out that fast?”

He wraps his arms around her waist, “You’re not like this. You were messing with me on purpose. That’s a classic Selina Kyle move.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I wanted you to take a break. Plus it got you away from doing every little task on my list, Mr. Fix-It.”

“I’m…”

“ _Oliver_.”

Her husband exhales heavily, “We’ve been prepping Will and Tommy for when Raisa leaves I don’t know if I’m ready for her to go yet.”

“I know it’s tough with your parents and Thea gone. Raisa’s known you since…” The CEO adopts a Russian accent, “in short pants.” She clears her throat, stroking his short stubble, “But we’ll always have each other, the boys, and Amelia.”

“I know.” He says softly, tears prodding his eyes, “Goodbyes are really difficult.”

She turns in his arms, “It’s not goodbye more like see you when I see you. Okay?”

Oliver nods, pillowy lips lifting in a soft smile.

The off-duty Emerald Archer checks his watch, “Ooh, Babe. We gotta go. You’re never late. By the way, do you really want to wear a different dress?

“Please,” His wife scoffs, “I’m going to look fracking fabulous in that little number. And it’s cotton with pockets.”

The party for children from the orphanage is a splatter of primary colors. Oliver and Felicity arrive arm-in-arm twenty minutes late, weaving through a sea of happy families until they find Selina and Bruce.

Fixing her pearls, Selina compliments, “Nice costumes.”

“We’re not wearing our you-know-what suits,” frowns Felicity.

She laughs, feeling Amelia kick against her hand, “Yes, Felicity, yes we are.”

Selina always feels more free jumping from rooftops in full-body black kevlar. Events like these are like sending a cat away to her cage. Despite the game and thrill of night life, their families are their home.

Bruce and Felicity play the ever present parts of co-presidents of multi-billion dollar conglomerates so well, but this event warms their hearts. They fake laughs with potential investors. Then they get the boring, but heartfelt speech done promptly. Tommy has a blast in the Gotham Goliaths bounce house, much to his dad’s dismay as a massive Star City Rockets. He looks over at his son and Raisa, a tinge of sadness washing over him.

His wife notes, “She’s so happy with Alfred. We can’t take her away from him, Honey.”

“I know. In fact, I think we should have a big send off.”

But first, William wins his step-mom a large Beebo stuffed animal with pride. Oliver blamed his failure on the Nerf arrows. 

Normally a wedding simply cannot be thrown together in a month, but when one is not only keeping up with the Queens and the Waynes, but they in fact are those families, anything is possible.

Smoothing out the hem of her lavender dress, Selina orders, “Okay, boys, let’s get this show on the road.”

The last person one can expect to be ordained does just that thanks to Overwatch, some really speedy Wi-Fi, and The Circle internet ministry based in Gotham. Raisa looks like a vision straight of Alfred’s personal Heaven. She wears a demure light blue long sleeve dress, all set to walk down the aisle herself.

Oliver whispers, offering her an arm, “It would be my honor if you allow me to give you away.”

“Of course,” answers Raisa with happy tears springing to her eyes,

Felicity smiles, mouthing as they walk down the aisle in the Wayne Manor foyer, “Surprise.” She playfully mutters to her husband as he stands beside Alfred, Damian, and Bruce, “Good job.” 

The bouquet of azaleas rustle against the swell of Felicity’s belly when Raisa hands them to her. Oliver and Felicity share a quiet longing look across the altar. Bruce smiles, glancing at Selina. He can’t believe after fourteen years she agreed to get married on July 4th, Independence Day of all days. Alfred lets Raisa say her vows first.

“My Love, I know we have both waited for what may have seemed like an eternity for this blessed day to arrive.” Raisa begins, growing more misty-eyed by the second. The bride jokes, “But at least we didn’t take as long as the four people we love most.

“Hey!” They all feign offense.

She continues, “My only regret is that we have found each other so late in life. Still, I look forward to spending the rest of days with you, the man I love, a truly chivalrous gentleman with the kindest heart, my companion, my best friend for as long as we both shall live.”

True to his word, Alfred pulls out a hanky from his pocket square.

“There is absolutely no way I can top that. I can only say, my darling Raisa. I loved so fiercely throughout my entire life. I was so wound up in the world around me. I forgot to take time for myself, and when I did, I met you. You, sweetheart, redefined love for me, for us. I’ve spent years caring for others. I only hope I can do the same for you. Today, it is my honor to marry a woman with such love and generosity in every fiber of her being.”

Selina flips through pages of all the religious sentiments and skips right ahead to the ring exchange and I do’s. They pause, looking to their officiant.

She shrugs, “Well, what are you staring at me for? Plant one on your wife, man.”

His mustache tickles when the elder couple share a sweet kiss on the lips.

As the Waynes and Queens disperse throughout the manor, Oliver goes right up to Felicity, tenderly cups her face, and smooches his wife as well. His knees crack as he kneels down to kiss the baby. Selina, on the hand, shoves her husband against a wall and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.

Damian blushes fiercely, “Mom!”

“I can believe my parents are the sane ones,” William thinks aloud, slapping his friend on the back.

“We heard you,” Oliver and Felicity warn in harmony.

The kids make a beeline for the cake. Felicity and baby Mia of course have two hearty slices of French vanilla bean cake which Oliver takes a hard pass on. They close out the night by dancing to _Love Me Tender_. Oliver and Felicity do a grade school sway in each other’s arms kind of dance, but this wedding makes them think of their very own reception at the Permanent Plaza in Star City.

Felicity smiles, “Tonight has been a per… “

Oliver cuts her off with a quick smooth and another lingering kiss before he pulls away.

“Shhh, you’ll jinx it, Honey.”

“Oh, okay. So…” 

“So?”

Felicity kisses his cheek, reminding her husband, “When are we going to tell Raisa we found a new nanny?”

“After the honeymoon,” Oliver says, “I don’t want to upset her.”

Rest her hand on his lapel, his wife wonders, “Are you okay with it?”

“It's going to take some getting used to. Leah’s great. Lot of changes for us this year.”

“But we’ll get through it together.” Felicity promises.

He remembers, “Like always.”

Raisa may not be their employee by Fall, but she does show up to greet Miss Amelia’s welcome into the world. She is family after all, and that will never ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
